electronicmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
Braulio Morales
Braulio Morales Aníbal Montoya (Coquimbo, Chile, July 15, 1992 ) is a Chilean musician Progressive Metal, Progressive Rock, Hard Rock, Electronic Music, currently trying to create a style called “Electro Prog.”, which is structurally and instrumentally Electronic Music, but, taking the mode of composition and sound passages corresponding to the progressive rock and progressive metal styles. During his birth, at the age of 5 months of a newborn, hemiparesis is diagnosed on the entire right side, which from a young age begins with a period of rehabilitation, and then rehabilitated in the Teletón (Chile) child rehabilitation center of the city of Coquimbo, from 8 to 20 years old. This makes that at the age of 17, which he considered therapy, but, began being the beginning for his musical career. Musical Career Beginning As a DJ During the end of primary school and early secondary school (basic and secondary education in Chile), he discovers and develops his first skills as a musician and later as an electronic music DJ at the age of 13 and ends at age 15. His main influences in this style were Jean-Michel Jarre, Vangelis, Daft Punk, Bob Sinclair, Tiësto, Aqua (band), Safri Duo, Pet Shop Boys, among others. To which these influences remain until these days. As a keyboardist At 15, he starts listening to Heavy Metal, starting to listen and then starting on the keyboard at the age of 17, with one of his favorite styles Neoclassical Metal, listening to artists such as Sonata Arctica, Yngwie Malmsteen, Stratovarius and the keyboardist Swedish Richard Andersson. During the same period he discovers his main style of music progressive metal, starting to listen to bands like Dream Theater , when a friend of his older brother, gave him an MP3 CD with most of the albums of that band, managing to capture the influence mainly, from keyboardist Derek Sherinian (in the album Falling into Infinity ), which musically begins to be interested in listening and following up to date all his works, such as Planet X , Black Country Communion , solo, etc. Eradication in Santiago de Chile (2012 - 2019) Then in 2012, he decided to eradicate himself in Santiago de Chile, to study at the Escuela Moderna de Musica y Danza, the Composition and Arrangement of Popular Music career, to improve his skill and musical career due to various economic problems he had to retire to half of 2014. Then in 2015, he got the jump of his life, being invited by the Argentine guitarist Edu Petruk to be the keyboardist and arranger of his 1st album entitled "Virtual Factor", which travels to Buenos Aires, Argentina to perform this work. At the beginning of 2015, he studied the Hammond Organ Interpreter at the Escuela Superior de Jazz of Chilean bassist Christian Gálvez (musician), with his teacher, organist Hengcoo Ortega. At the end of 2015 he is invited by musicians and drummers, David Segal (USA), and Andrew Hewitt(Australia), to be a member of the worldwide community of "disabled" musicians, called Can-Do Musos , a community that promotes and announces professional and talented musicians with some degree of disability, what they call in this community as "challenges" . In 2018, it is part of other Chilean keyboardists, the Keyboards United Chile community, which is dedicated to promoting and disseminating the talent and musical work of the members of that community. With J.P. Krom In March 2016, he was in charge of sequences and keyboards in that of the guitarist and singer of Astrological Metal J.P. Krom, which was an important step musically for him, and collaborates in the process of the album The Inner Gods , but, after a few months for personal reasons Braulio, withdraws from said project. Soloist Career Hacking Your Universe (2017) June 2016, begins to self-produce what will be its 1st EP of Electronic Music, called "Hacking Your Universe", released digitally, on February 22, 2017. In which was the incursion to electronic music, having the collaboration of Argentine guitarist Ivan E. Silva of the band Chronopolis in the song "Mechanic Galaxy". This album consists of 4 songs like: # Hacking Your Universe # Mechanic Galaxy (Ft. Ivan E. Silva) # Lexicon # Black Hole CAOS (2019) In April 2017, he began to self-produce what will be his first album of "Electro Prog.", called "CAOS", released digitally, on March 24, 2019. In which it was the incursion of mixing electronic music, progressive rock, and progressive metal, mostly interpreting synthesizers, album is based on a conceptual science fiction story about a war between bio-androids (evolved from humans) against all forms of life on the planet, because of a genome that these bio-androids possess, but at the same time leaving as a message and moral about the technological dependence that happens in people at the moment as a society, having collaborations such as that of Chilean guitarist Julio Cesar Alcaino of the band IntelliScience in the song "Castellón" , Chilean bassist Alonso Poblete of the band Polimetro in the song"CAOS" and keyboardist Raúl Rojas in the song "Ceasefire" this album consists of 12 songs like: # T.A.R.D.O.S. # Synthetic Fauna # What Are Feelings? # Virtual Desire # The Resistance # Inhuman # CAOS (Ft. Alonso Poblete) # About Us... # Castellón (Ft. Julio Cesar Alcaino) # Neo Age # Ceasefire (Ft. Raúl Rojas) # CAOS Pt. 2: Feedback # Synthetic Fauna ( M A X H E L L Remix) of website and physical format Discography With J.P. Krom * 2017: The Inner Gods As Soloist EPs * 2017: Hacking In Your Universe Albums * 2019: CAOS Others projects & collaborations With Avi Rosenfeld (Israel) * 2016: Very Heepy Very Purple V, keyboards on the song "Sea of the lost and the pharaohs". With Hyachinto Team (Chile) * 2017: neXus (30º Megaman Aniversary Tribute), keyboards, programming, and arrangements. Category:Artist Category:Electronic music Category:Keyboard features Category:Analog synths